We Belong
by vickyyxoxo
Summary: Hogwarts weekly activity, this week it is singing. 7th years and above are allowed to participate expect the heads. A mysterious singer, a loved girl, a tearful crowd and a few friends who realise they were in the wrong. ONESHOT


**A/N- I know that Harry Potter was set in the 1990's but my story is set modern times in their 7****th**** year.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter but I own this story idea ******

The heads had been asked to organise a weekly activity that the 7th years had the choice to participate in, so far dancing, acting and juggling without wands had been organised, this week's activity was singing. This was a popular choice with the 7th years so Dumbledore allowed the great hall to be open an extra hour.

The head girl, Hermione Granger, stepped onto the stage to announce the participants for this activity, she was not a singer but she stayed to support her classmates.

It was coming to the end of the night and only one more singer was left. Hermione had no clue who the singer was but suspected Dumbledore and the rest of the school did as no one was leaving and that old man had a twinkle in his eye. The lights dimmed and someone walked on stage, Hermione could see an outline of a figure, it was fairly tall and muscular so it was obviously a male singing. A sweet tune started up and Hermione guessed that this male could play the guitar as well. The male started to sing.

_'Cause we belong in two thousand and eight  
The best year of my life without debate  
Oh wait  
And in an age while learning your ways  
Who would have planned  
To fall in love in a caravan_

Hermione instantly fell in love with the singer's voice, "he was as soft as an angel," she thought.

A single spotlight fell onto the figure causing Hermione to gasp.

_'Cause we belong getting lost underneath ancient stars  
And no one else was in that moment 'cause that moment was ours  
And you would have planned  
I'd be walkin' the land with you  
And who would have guessed  
I'd fall asleep with your head upon my chest_

The singer had white blonde hair that was for once not gelled back but left to hang in his ice grey eyes. He was in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt, a thin tie and black converse's.

_'Cause we belong  
In a song that I've written  
About you and I  
At the best of times  
I've been fallin' in love  
I run you a bath or two_

Hermione couldn't breathe. Draco Malfoy was up on the stage singing, his voice was angelic and his looks made her feel very flustered. She instantly forgot how mad she was at him and just stood and stared at him. She was transfixed by him.

_'Cause we belong in centre of the sky  
Where the only guests allowed  
Are you and I  
'Cause I found what I need to get through  
It's all in the shape of you_  
_In the words of my song that's where we belong_

Draco instantly sought Hermione out in the crowd and locked eyes with her, his eyes were filled with love and warmth, it was as if there was no one else in the great hall, just them two.

_'Cause you belong asleep right here with me  
I sing you all my songs under the willow tree  
And oh no  
I won't look forward to tomorrow  
'Cause time without my girl seems  
Unbelievably hollow  
And yet you are the reason why  
I won't be sleeping tonight  
Yet you are the reason why  
I even feel alive  
You are the reason why  
I won't be sleeping tonight  
Yet you are the reason why  
I even feel alive_

Harry and Ron both saw the locked gaze between the two heads of the school and silently agreed that they should belong together, they would promise Hermione in the future not to work with Pansy to split the couple up again.

_'Cause we belong in a song that I'm singing  
'Cause I'm not interested in being with other women  
'Cause I've found my girl  
She's all my world_

Pansy vowed to get to know Hermione, she saw the exchange between the two and realised she could never and should have never tried to come between them. She knew that she needed to apologise to them both and explain to Hermione that she was the one that kissed Draco and he had pushed her away. But she would wait until later, it was their moment together.

_'Cause we belong, yeah  
We belong, oh  
We belong together  
In my arms you will stay  
Girl I'll never let you get away from me_

Dumbledore had admitted that he was surprised when Draco had asked him to allow him to sing in the activity that night, the head's were not meant to participate just organise. However, Draco knew that Dumbledore wanted house unity and how better to get it then have the two greatest lovers/former enemies back together. Snape was glad that his godson had found a way to woo Hermione back, he had felt sorry for the boy this past week, he had seen the dark circles under his eyes, the countless times he had tried to talk to Hermione and ended up in the hospital wing. This was a very un-Malfoy thing to do to get a woman but everyone knew that Draco would do anything for Hermione.

_'Cause we belong in centre of the sky  
And the only guests allowed  
Are you and I  
'Cause I found what I need to get through  
It's all in the shape of you  
In the words of my song  
That's where you belong  
In the words of my song  
That's where you belong_

Draco had finished, there was not a single dry eye in the hall, he looked around the crowd for Hermione but could not see her, his shoulder's sagged and he turned to walk off stage when he was attacked by a mass of brown hair. The crowd burst into applause and then into a chorus of "aww" when Hermione started kissing Draco. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He walked off stage still carrying Hermione whilst she sucked on his neck. He winked at the crowd, at Dumbledore and at his godfather before returning to kissing Hermione. Everyone knew not to go near the Head's dormitory tonight.

**A/N- The song, We Belong, is actually by Tom Felton who plays Draco Malfoy. I have been listening to him on YouTube and he is a brilliant singer. Dramione forever.**


End file.
